Littlest of Reds
by Paranoia Ghost
Summary: A super soldier that once served the army. Now, he is under the hands of the Talon group, 'recruited' by the Widowmaker. Unbeknownst to his knowledge, he will wage in a war that is greater than anything he has ever faced. He must choose: the side of Death or the side of Life. Rated M for cursing, drug use, violence and future smuts/lemons. OCxWidowmaker / OCxMercy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recruitment

His eyes slowly opened and a flash of radiant blur greeted him. The light was so blinding, he wasn't able to see clearly. He could not stand nor rose his upper body to a sit. There were no binds on him too.

Suddenly, he heard voices talking.

"What do you want me to do, Reyes?" A female voice with a French accent asked, "Do you want him disposed?"

"No, Lacroix" another voice replied; a male, a voice deep enough to scare the living shit out of a person, "He managed to dodge the Widowmaker's bullet and gave her a good beating, right? We will need him" the voice chuckled a little and the female one made a tch sound.

After that he fell into slumber.

* * *

/Several days earlier/

* * *

Russia, Moscow

Khael Kravitz, a 35 years old adult living his life to the fullest. 6'1, black short hair, a red right eye and a gold on the left.

For the past 10 years, he has served a recon team and led a special ops team in the army. He was not like those humans with augmented robot parts, he's as simple as he can be or maybe not too simple.

Before being a brother in arms and a soldier, he volunteered himself for an experiment that enhanced his senses and reflexes.

His sight became so clear that he could see the fingerprints on a gun. His hearing was once compared to a bat's sonic hearing, he could tell if a person is lying or not just by . His touch was enhanced too, just by lifting a carton of eggs, he could tell how many is inside of it without opening the carton. His smell was so sharp that he could distinguish what cologne a person is using. And his taste was so sensitive that he could tell how many days a fruit has aged.

His reflexes were greatly improved too. He could predict a bullet, where it will land, ricochet, and even where it came from, having it being shot from a distance. Additionally, his stamina was beyond a normal human's. He could hold his breath for almost an hour. His healing factor was also beyond a human's, he could heal and recover from concussion much faster. His strength got a huge improvement too. He was strong enough to leave a dent on an armored tank.

He was a super soldier and served the army with passion until he separated himself from his job just cause of him leaving his teammates to die. He felt regret and pain everytime he thought of it.

Now, he works in the shadows, living in an abandoned house.

Due to a few wars that came in the country, many parts of it were devastated. Khael clearly understood that he either scavenge or steal. If things get worse, he'll kill for supplies.

Thud

Khael quickly rose from his nap on the sofa and pulled out his knife that was strapped onto his right leg.

He heard footsteps on the second floor but they were not the usual sound of a person's footsteps. They were so close to being silent.

Click

The sound of it was unfamiliar to him but he assumed it was a gun.

"Futuristic bastards" he murmured as he walked up the stairs, carefully not making any sound.

Khael tightened his grip on the knife before reaching the second floor.

There were not much furniture lying around on the area so hiding would be impossible. He took a step forward then another, each step covered in silence.

Before taking another, he heard a small noise coming from a pile of boxes behind him. Khael quickly turned and prepared a stance to defend and attack. A few rustling later, a box fell and a rat came out from it.

"Just a rat" he said, sighing and lowering the knife.

Click

He heard that unfamiliar sound again but it was more like a... trigger. His reflexes kicked in and predicted that a bullet will pierce him anytime now.

Khael shifted his attention and body where the sound came from. He saw a bullet flying to him. He deflected it with his knife but the impact knocked it down from his hand.

Without any weapon, he patiently waited for the gun to shoot again.

Momentarily, another bullet came out from the darkness. Khael sidestepped and dodged it but the bullet was soon followed by a kick from his right.

He caught the foot with his left hand and punched the thigh with his right before pushing it hard. The attacker crashed to the wall, small debris falling from the roof.

The moonlight struck down the attacker through the hole from the roof and it revealed a figure of a girl. Khael stepped closer to the figure and saw a ravishing beauty knocked out.

She wore a tight purple jumpsuit and a headgear that was equipped with multiple goggles that glowed red. Her skin was pale as if she was dead. He knelt on one knee and placed two fingers below her chin, trying to find life. Unfortunately, there was none.

Khael began to worry, he didn't need a dead body lying around. He examined her body for any loot and supplies but all he got was a grappling hook and a weird looking sniper rifle. He left those things behind before carrying the woman, bridal style.

Before Khael could even take step, the woman quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips into his.

Khael was stunned but not by her actions but by her being alive. He swore that she was dead. Especially when they fought, he could not hear her heartbeats as if she was not human anymore.

The woman looked at him in the eyes and gave him a pleasuring stare. Khael blushed a little by her actions.

However, she didn't have time to waste so she used a free hand to struck a nerve near his shoulders.

Khael felt dizzy and soon found himself lying on the floor, his eyes darting towards the woman's feet and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

/Present time/

* * *

Location: Unknown

Khael started to regain consciousness and flashed his eyes before sitting upright wherever he was.

It was dark and he could smell dead rotting bodies all over the place.

"Am I in hell already?" he said to himself.

"No. You're in a prison, caged" a feminine voice replied.

Khael listened where the voice was from and turned his head towards it. A little light helped him see more and what he saw was that girl he met at his house.

She wore her usual attire: purple suit, weird looking headgear, her sniper behind her back, her grappling hook on her waist.

"My name is Widowmaker. Your saviour from the cage you are in or the tormentor of your life in here" She said with her French accent.

"What do you want from me? You're the one who broke into my home and-" Khael was cutoff when Widowmaker held a small vial beside her head. A purple liquid inside of it.

"This is a small serum I made myself, whoever drinks it will puke whatever his body has to offer. If you have a weak body you will die" she said whilst looking at it. "The key to your prison is inside of you right now and this serum is your only way out"

She extended her arms through the gaps between the cell and said, "Saviour or tormentor?"

Khael knew he could handle it but why would he trust this girl? She tried to kill him and then gave him a kiss. Why in the world would he trust her?

But he either live or die, that was the important part.

With a little faith on the girl in front of him, he took the vial from her hand and pulled the cork out. He drank whatever was contained in it and it tasted like... grapes.

He closed his eyes and prepared for anything that will happen to him but there was nothing.

"Hey, are you-" Khael opened his eyes and Widowmaker was out of sight, "That little-"

Before starting an outburst, he looked at the cell door and saw there was not a lock. It was unlocked the whole time and he figured that the serum he took was just a grape flavored juice.

"Why didn't I just punched the door? Or pulled it in?" he asked himself, stupidly slapping his forehead with his palm, "You're getting too old for this shit, Khael" he said again.

Khael pushed the door and went out of the cell. The morning sunlight, glaring through a large hole on the wall, embraced his sight and his hand automatically hovered against the light.

He scanned the prison and it was almost destroyed. The other cells were filled with, either rocks or bodies or both.

Minutes of walking, he finally found the way out but before he reached for the door handle to freedom, he noticed a big black toolbox on the table at the corner of the room.

Without any thinking, he walked up to the toolbox and opened it, showing him a familiar gun... it was the gun he always used in combat, not the real one but a replica.

An ACR equipped with a suppressor, a laser pointer beside the barrel, a grip under it. It also had a holographic scope that can be adjusted.

Khael held it with his hands and admired the beauty. He pressed a button on the gun and the ammo case released itself from it. He caught the case in his hand and knew it was full the moment he held it. He returned it where it belonged and strapped the gun in his back.

He wondered who would give him such a lovely gun.

"Widowmaker," he said while gazing upon the gun.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hi guys. This is my first fanfic of the game, Overwatch. I played it once and quite enjoyed it so I decided to make a story out of it. I am not aware of the accurate attitude of Widowmaker but judging by her lore, she's a cold hearted gal.**

 **Why did she kiss him earlier you asked? Well, stay tuned for more.**

 **Any feedbacks, comments, suggestions, violent reactions are most welcome. Keep note that I'm not fluent in English so I may have a few grammatical errors and spellings.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clearance

* * *

Khael's House, 13:00, January 24

Khael's POV

* * *

I thought the prison would be far away from home but it was just a couple of blocks away. Living in Russia for the past 5 years made me aware of the country's places. From the docks to the mansions.

I slowly turned the door handle and the first thing I saw was Widowmaker carrying a box. She wore a short white tee shirt that made her waist and belly button visible, fitted camouflaged shorts and a pair of slippers. Her usual gear nowhere to be seen. She was smaller without her boots maybe around 56?

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked her, my arms crossed and my mind slightly angry.

"I need a place stay and no, I won't go" she said without even looking at me. Rude.

"Why not stay in some of the hotels here? I mean my place is not your typical hangout y'know"

I never got any visitors and never expected one but somehow, the gods have given me a woman.

"I am not exactly welcome here nor anywhere else" she replied, bending down, gods bless that sweet ass, and putting the box on the coffee table near the sofa, "I'm an assassin and a pretty well known one" she looked at me with a concerned look on her face or was it disgust? Can hardly tell.

Ever since Widowmaker and I met, I always wanted to ask her what was her name but I guess she's that _know my name and I'll kill you in your sleep_ girl so I just remove the thought of asking her. I sighed and walked inside the house, closing the door behind me.

"Have you eaten yet?" she suddenly asked.

I froze, literally. Every part of my muscle stopped moving and I was like, Is this lady concerned about me? What are you playing, Widowmaker?

I looked at her and nodded embarrassingly due to the fact that I was starving and ever since I was abducted, I was never given any food.

She looked at me one last time before walking to the right, where the kitchen is. Hopefully, she knows how to use that damned mini stove I made out of scavenged parts and wood.

I followed her and saw her, a hand raised while holding a bowl of chicken soup, a spoon leaning in it. I looked beside her and saw a pot on the stove, releasing hot smoke. This girl is not so bad after all.

I took the bowl and asked, "Did you make this?"

"Oui," Widowmaker replied. I didn't understand at first but I used to take a multilingual class and often heard that Oui means yes in French, "Eat up" she went back to the stove, probably getting some for herself.

I turned around and looked what was given to me. I used my other hand to lift a spoonful of soup and smelled the aroma which was oddly satisfying to my nose. I blew rounds of breath before drinking the soup from the spoon. Another odd experience, it was delicious.

For the first time in living in this unstable house, I never got a chance to experience good food. Maybe there were fitting and satisfying but never delicious. This was a simple chicken soup and I expected that it would taste normal than it should be but damn, that woman knows how to cook. I mean seriously, where did she get the ingredients for this?

I started to walk and continued to do so until I reached the sofa. Before sitting, I placed my food on the floor and removed my gun from my body. I put my gun on a vertical form and let it lean itself on the side of the sofa.

Grabbing the bowl once again, I sat and started to eat again.

Without noticing, Widowmaker sat next to me with a bowl of soup on her hand as well.

"Khael. Khael Kravitz" I said to her, placing the edge of the bowl on my mouth and pushed it upwards causing the remaining goodness to satisfy my taste buds and stomach.

After drinking the last drop, I saw Widowmaker staring at me with her golden eyes and a brow raised. She placed her bowl on the box she was carrying earlier and leaned closer to me.

Her white shirt hung from her body, revealing her cleavage and a bit of her black bra which made me blush then she bent her head on one side like a dumbfounded cat.

She raised a hand and placed it on my cheek and to my surprise, she pulled my head closer to hers, kissing me yet again.

My eyes broadened and hers are closed. She did it once and I thought she only did it because she wanted to escape but now, why the hell is she kissing me?

She must have a motive at least or something. I know someone of her caliber won't fall for me that easily and I can safely say that she's not in love with me. We just met for god sakes.

Seconds later she pulled my head again, our kiss becoming deeper. She suddenly moaned in between and it sent shivers down my spine. She wrapped me with her arms and dragged me downwards with her but didn't break our kiss. What about the soup on my hand? Well, I managed to balance it and placed it on the floor. Being a super soldier has its perks.

More seconds have passed and she became aggressive. She used her tongue to enter my domain and did a bunch of circles in it. As a soldier, I never allowed anyone to be dominant over me unless I am ordered to follow and obey.

I fought back her attack with my own tongue and she moaned even louder, her eyes tighter. I began to enjoy our lovely session and hopefully this won't be the last. It's been so long ever since I had a woman and to be honest, that woman was the dear of my life.

We both arrived in a state that we needed air so we broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva pouring down on her mouth.

Her eyes opened and she noticed what she had done but didn't show any emotions.

"Could you please remove your knee?" she asked.

My knee? Where could it possibly be- oh, it was touching her sensitive part.

I didn't remove it though. Instead, I pushed it a little and felt a wet sensation on my knee. She yelped in a whisper and pushed me hard that I almost fell off the sofa.

I regained composure and said, "I'm sorry"

She didn't response to my apology. She just stood up from the sofa, grabbed her bowl of soup and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Khael's House, 23:00, January 24

Widow's POV

* * *

After the events that happened between us, I distanced myself from Khael. I never wanted this.

Khael told me earlier to use his bed, that he's going to sleep on the sofa.

Maybe I was too rude on the guy, maybe I can- no. I don't care about him. I don't care about anyone. I'm just following orders. Earn his trust and bring him back alive in the headquarters.

I positioned myself on the bed and laid my head on the pillow. Abruptly, the thought of him touching me appeared inside of my head. I buried my face on the pillow and shook my head, begging for the thoughts to stop. I know myself I was experimented and immune to any of these emotions but what am I feeling? I'm the greatest assassin on the world and I'm losing to a guy who hasn't done anything to me except hurt me on the leg, dodged my bullets, trusted me, allowed me to live in his home, fought back my- fuck. What is that bastard doing to me?

I couldn't sleep, his figure haunted me whenever I closed my eyes. I rose from the bed and put my feet on my slippers. I exited the bedroom and saw Khael leaning back against the wall near the door.

"Can't sleep, sorry" his voice gave me the chills, "Decided to guard the house instead. Looters and bandits come and go around these parts"

I know this man's capabilities, he managed to go toe to toe with the deadliest assassin, I'm sure he could handle his own unless- is this man concerned about me?

"Amelie Lacroix" I said without thinking, my head pointing at the ground.

I expected him to laugh or give out a weird expression but he just said, "Amelie? Beautiful name"

I looked at him and there was it, his killer weapon against me; his smile.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, luckily my blue skin covered it.

"Should we start over, Amelie?" his hand hovered in front of me, "My name is Khael Kravitz, a Czech citizen and-"

"Stop it. I don't want to know anything about you. I don't want to be friends with you. I don't want you to talk to me" I couldn't handle these emotions anymore. I need to control them further, I need to let the scientists suppress them, "I'm just here because I don't have anywhere to stay. You are not my responsibility and you are nothing to me but a pest"

* * *

Khael's POV

* * *

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say next. Should I apologize? Should I continue talking?

I came to a realization that maybe she just did those things out of desire. Yeah, that's the only possible explanation. She's an assassin and maybe she never had a man for a while.

I looked at the corner of her eyes and saw a small drop of tear flowing down to her cheeks. I decided to walk up to her and sank my hand in my pocket, pulling out a small handkerchief from it. I was about to remove her tear but she backed away and pulled out a knife from her back.

"Stay away from me," She said, her hand trembling, "I will hurt you if I have to"

I sighed and walked closer to her yet she backed away even more until she was pinned on a wall.

Then it came, her knife buried deep in my shoulder, blood on the floor and on the right side of my shirt, but I didn't flinch or anything. The pain hurt a lot but I'm used to those kind of things.

I smiled again at her and wiped her tear away, which was followed by another then the next until she was already crying.

I removed the knife that pierced my shoulder and tossed it on the ground then I hugged her.

Her head resting on my chest and I could feel the tears wet my shirt. I couldn't hear her cry but I'm guessing she's having a hard time not to.

"I'm guessing you haven't done this in some time" I laughed a little and she slapped the injury she gave me, "Ow"

She was crying for at least 5 minutes before removing herself from me, "We will not speak of this to anyone, got it?" she said.

In response, I just smiled at her. She gave the injury another slap before picking up the knife and going back to the bedroom.

And she didn't even check if the wound is fatal.

* * *

 **Mahanta124: I am honored that you enjoyed it, friend! I'll do my best to deliver a good story.**

 **So yeah, this is it. I know it's probably fast and in just a day, Widowmaker would be that emotional but hey, this is a fanfic.**

 **I would like to remind all of you that my English vocabulary isn't that wide and is very limited but I will try and adjust to that.**

 **If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, violent reactions, feel free to leave it and I'll reponse to it in the next chapter.**

 **Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chilling occasion

* * *

Khael's House, 08:34, January 25

* * *

Khael woke up in the morning with a pain in his shoulder. The knife was impaled deep and luckily his healing factor saved him from losing a large amount of blood. The pain was still there but the wound quickly healed which turned into a scar.

Although Khael has an enhanced regenerative ability, the process of it is very agonizing. For example, Khael had an open wound and could only be cured if it's sewed back together however, Khael's skin does the sewing. From both sides of the gap, the separated skins will slowly reach its other until it covers up the wound. If this were to happen, Khael will feel his skin being stretched out.

Khael lifted his head and then his body off the sofa. Scratching his head, he looked at the kitchen and hoped that Amelie left some soup in the pot.

The door of the bedroom soon opened and Amelie came out from it. Her long hair was still smooth looking and not a single strand appeared ugly. Her shirt slightly hung on her shoulder.

She noticed Khael's presence and both of them stared at each other.

"Good morning" they said in unison.

"How's the shoulder?" Amelie asked while walking to him.

"Great," Khael replied, "Want to see?" Widowmaker raised a hand in denial.

Khael's stomach rumbled and produced a noise so loud, Amelie heard it. She smirked at him, mocking him. He looked at her but instead of being angry or annoyed, he decided to touch the spider's web.

"Would you be a dear and go cook something for us, hon?" he lifted her chin between his thumb and point finger.

Amelie's body jerked and removed herself from Khael. He laughed heartedly at her reaction. Amelie couldn't help but punch the wound she inflicted. She left the scene and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Amelie's POV

* * *

I don't like where this is going. I'm supposed to be heartless. I don't want to feel anything, I just need to do my job.

Those were the phrases that kept haunting me since the day I called this place home. No matter how much I tried, I always end up thinking of him, his soft lips violating me and- I hate myself for being too vulnerable.

I rinsed off my face with the water from the sink and finished having a tooth brush. I saw the cooking pot from yesterday, still sitting on the stove, and peeked at the inside.

I thought it was still edible but when I got close to it, the soup smelled awful. It was so disgusting that I didn't have any second thoughts of heating it up. I pinched my nose so that I could not smell the horrid odor it was releasing. I grabbed the pot's handle and poured the spoiled food on the sink.

I opened up the fridge and without a doubt, it was empty. The last of our- his food supply was gone and I had no choice but to go 'shopping' with him. I could just ditch him here and let him rot to death but orders are orders.

* * *

Khael's POV

* * *

I was very lucky to found a home with running water and electricity. Even if there are holes and debris, this house is a keeper. After the wars that passed through here, water became super important that people would kill for it.

Most of the water and pumping stations were occupied or maybe up to this point. The rebels and armies tried regaining control over the infrastructures and businesses that produce necessities for the mass. Due to their conflict, no one really seemed to permanently hold it.

Same goes with the electricity. Power plants, dams and others were being taken over as well.

From time to time, neighbors come to visit me and give me food, clothes and even water, clean water. In return, I help them defend their homes, repair it, construct defenses and even play with the children. They just want to live a normal life again. Some of them left to find a new place to live in and some were unlucky and found Death on the other side of their doors. Still, I admire their courage and willpower against these events.

When there is peace, there is also violence. There are others who prefer to be scandalous and harsh in survival. They will not hesitate to kill a person if they found out that he/she holds a huge amount of foods, materials, parts, medical supplies, etc. Sadly, I am one of them but I kill those who deserve it.

I went outside and saw snow falling from the sky, along with it were ashes.

"Winter is coming" or it already came because of the fact that there were snow already on the floor.

A soft and gentle breeze touched my face and it was chilling. I shrugged and embraced myself with my arms before going back inside the house. I looked at the small heater against the wall, facing the sofa. I made it with the materials same with the stove's. I changed my attention and looked at the stack of firewood beside it.

"Not enough" I muttered.

The winter in Russia is pretty cold and the holes of the house only makes it worse. Without enough heat, both of us will freeze to death or die in sickness. It's easy to catch a cold when it's… cold.

"Hey, we're out of food" Widowmaker said, standing by my side, "Want to go shopping?"

I noticed she was wearing her purple jumpsuit again and that weird google helmet. I knew what she was up to when I saw her gun on her hands. I wanted to deny her but we both knew what we needed.

"Wait here" I told her and went to the bedroom.

* * *

Amelie's POV

* * *

"These are the places we can scavenge," Khael said with his eyes focused on the map placed on the table, "Choose whatever you like and we'll be off"

"You know this place like the back of your hand, enlighten me" I said.

He nodded and pointed at the top black circle with the label Hospital, "Lots of food and meds here. A doctor and a couple of nurses lives there, some patients too. We could steal their food or we could exchange medical supplies for them. Not heavily guarded but there are soldiers standing by"

Next, his finger touched another circle, next to the Hospital, namely, Brothel, "Porn house, not abandoned. This place still runs but occupied by bandits. A good place to collect things. Every week their supplies are refreshed and new. Don't know where it comes from but sure as hell they give good," he was about to point at the circle, Military Outpost, but he looked at me and said, "Another thing, when I said it still runs, I mean prostitutes still work there"

I'm not sure why he gave me that information. I pointed at the Military Outpost circle and he continued describing.

"Ahh yes. My personal favorite, the outpost," I looked at him and saw a smile growing on his face, "Just like the brothel but better. Not because of the supplies but because of the rebels and soldiers that fight for it. I go there for the fun, sometimes the loot but mostly the fun. Why? Because you get to kill of course!"

He began to laugh but it was weird and unpleasant. Like someone possessed him. I pointed to the next circle and he stopped from acting like a maniac.

"That's where my children live," he casually said and I was dumbfounded and also a bit of disappointed, "Oh not biologically. Children at heart. In short, their dogs and a couple houses them, helping them in any way. They have a lot of loot but I suggest we skip this one. Dogs are like humans too you know"

I rolled my eyes at the phrase and pointed at the last one with a red cross. It doesn't have any labels, just a red cross.

"That's not a place for loot nor battle. It's where she is buried," he grabbed the paper by two ends and folded it into a pocket sized one, "The love of my life"

I sighed and said, "What a waste of good ink" I hated this kind of talk. All gloomy and then sad. It makes me sick.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked, burying the map on his pocket.

"Brothel"

* * *

The Haus, 11:42, January 25

* * *

They both arrived with no problem at the back entrance of the workplace.

Khael wore a black bulletproof armor and pants he used to wear in the army. It was fit yet flexible, allowing acrobatic movements. His boots made out of a special material, suppressing his footsteps.

He had his trusty knife holstered on his right leg and a silenced USP .45 on his left. His ACR behind him, strapped.

Widow's outfit was top notch, even if it looked like an ordinary jumpsuit, it's almost close as being bulletproof. Lightweight and flexible, as well as fit. Quite revealing but it's how she operates.

Her equipment was still the same. The helmet that could see through walls. Her sniper rifle that could turn into a short range automatic rifle and her grappling gun. Khael saw her grabbing a mine looking thing but unsure what it does.

"Alright," Khael said, "We could go for the silent, wait-until-the-right-moment type or just barge right in and kill them all but the supplies would probably stop from renewing. Which want do you prefer?"

"Silent entry" Widowmaker replied. Her helmet automatically covered her eyes, forming into a mask allowing her access inside.

She saw numerous pair of humans having sex with different positions from different areas. She carefully took the mask off and let her eyes return to its normal sight.

"Should have picked the outpost" Widowmaker regrettably said.

* * *

Khael's POV

* * *

I told Amelie to remove her weapons and gadgets and leave them behind the trash bins. She did and once she's back, I knocked on the wooden door.

It opened and a huge shirtless guy appeared, maybe 7 feet tall. He was ridiculously fat and his body was filled with tattoos.

"What you want?" he asked with a very deep voice.

"I am here with a girl who roamed around my territory. I want to sell her" I said with control.

Widowmaker acted like she was beaten by someone and lowered her face. Good.

The fat man looked at her for a minute and seemed to be happy. He let himself out, gesturing us to proceed. I smiled at him before punching him on the face.

One punch was all it took. The fat man fell on the snowy ground and didn't react to my punch.

I returned to Widowmaker who slapped me and went inside the building, her equipment in place again. I followed her and whispered, "The food's on the upper floor and the parts are below. Choose"

Amelie pointed up and I took the lead from then.

Last time I went here was last month when I was looking for a lady who was lost. The family offered me food, shelter and even the hand of the woman just to get her back. I searched the area casually, acting like I'm looking for a good time. When no one was looking, I entered the basement and saw a fat guy having sex with the girl I was looking for on a mattress. I was about to engage in combat but she was screaming for more and begging to plant his seed inside of her. I saw her body filled with bruises and scars. I hid behind the lockers and waited for the guy to go upstairs. Once he did, I rushed to the girl and took her back home. The family couldn't accept the girl anymore and killed her with a gun. The father and mother committed suicide at the end.

I never came back to this place until now.

I could hear a lot of moaning and grunting all around but it didn't distract me. I took slow steps, looking at corners just in case someone might catch us. We both arrived at the stairs and I heard footsteps coming down. The steps were heavy and it sounded like they were carrying something. I also heard doors being opened and shut. They were checking the rooms.

I looked behind and saw a door facing the stairs and opened it, dragging Widowmaker with me.

The room was well lit with red lights. The aroma was arousing too. I closed the door and faced Widowmaker, "Amelie. We can take them but it's too risky. They have connections and will hunt us down if we made the wrong move so do me a favor," I removed my upper armor as quickly as I could, "Remove your suit"

* * *

 **Piemaster: I felt that Widow needs to be more expressive and being cold hearted just sucks, y'know? Just giving her some love!**

 **Lord Ponto: And by interesting you mean?**

 **A/N: Hello guys. Sorry for the delay, got a little problem at home. So yeah, here's the new chapter. I did this in one single rush from 12 in the morning up to 3.**

 **This chapter was focused on Khael's past experiences and the next chapter would probably contain a lemon scene.**

 **I am open up to suggestions so feel free to leave whatever you like.**

 **Again, I am not fluent in this language so bear with me.**

 **Ans thanks for those who followed and favorite this, kuddos to you!**

 **I guess I'll wrap this one up.**

 **Ciao**


End file.
